Pursuit
by ClovelyKnifeCato
Summary: AU; Cat is a policewoman. She has to carry on living after a special someone leaves, until she comes across a person she could never get off her mind. -Puckentine/Sat-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my second fanfic… And I just realised that I didn't put a disclaimer on my last one. So, I'm going to write here for both of them! This is a kind of thing from the future, or an AU? If this was 10 years in the Future, Sam and Cat would be somewhere in their 20s, almost 30s, right? Alright, this is an AU because Cat would be too old to be in this job? I don't even know…Okay, so this is 'Pursuit', I hope you like it!**

**Oh, and also, Cat's hair is the same as the Cat from Season One of Victorious. Does that give you a better picture? I just love Cat from Season One, she's so cute!:3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, 'I Miss Her' by Jessie J, and I don't own Sam&Cat or Victorious. Dan, if I give you my house, can I own these two awesome TV shows? …No? Okay. );**

**Cat's POV**

I sit in the car with the radio in the background.

_I miss her, even though she's still here._

_You need to listen, don't let her disappear_

_I'd give her my forever_

_If it meant for a day she could really be okay_

_But I miss her, even though she's still here…_

I focus on the song and listen carefully to the words, shaking my head.

_Cause all she's had and all she's lost_

_I wish she could remember_

_I watch it fade and slip away; it's hurting more than ever_

_I miss her._

And now I'm thinking about her. Ugh, and I finally thought I'd forgotten.

Sam.

We were best friends. She was my roommate, someone I could share secrets with, we would laugh together, and we could have a great time. I thought it would be like that forever, but obviously I wasn't good enough. She left after five years of living together in that stupid apartment. The crazy furniture, that secret safe, Sam's beloved fridge… it was my favorite place in the entire world, because she was always there with me.

Maybe she missed Carly. I didn't even know that they were still in touch. Maybe Sam went back to Seattle? Maybe she just went somewhere totally different? She could've just hopped on her motorcycle and driven somewhere far away. She never told me where she was going. I just woke up one day and she was gone, along with all the fat cakes from in the kitchen. Sigh, typical Sam.

I tried to call her, but I think she'd changed her number or something. Obviously, I asked Dice if he'd seen her anywhere, but he just said no. So, slowly, life changed back into long, days of working as a babysitter. Although, this time, I was on my own.

I try to talk with all my friends from Hollywood Arts as often as I can, but it's getting harder and harder to keep in touch with them now. Tori and André have both been signed to record labels, Jade is now directing movies and Beck is a well-known actor. Even Robbie got a ventriloquist act and does comedy shows at various stadiums.

Me? Well, I got a few acting jobs in plays and some jobs as a backing singer, but I was still upset about the whole 'Sam' thing, so my heart really wasn't into it. However, I tried to overcome that sadness by going to the gym a lot and working on getting stronger. I made a few friends there and decided that I wanted to become a Policewoman. So, that's what I am now, and where I am, actually. In my Patrol Car, waiting for a radio call.

Obviously, I didn't really look the type to be a cop when Sam was around. I was ditzy, borderline dumb. Of course, to become a policewoman, I had to drop that side of me and try to be smart. It wasn't that hard, actually. I guess I was just acting that whole time… no one even realised.

But anyway, I trained hard and got a lot stronger and fitter, and here I am in the car, on the freeway, parked in one of the little off road sites for cars that have broken down. Waiting. I turn off the radio and go back to watching the road for speeding cars or something like that. Most of the time I just daydream. I guess that part of me didn't get dropped along with the rest of my personality – I should really try harder.

Finally, the second radio, the one from the Police Station, starts crackling and I turn my attention to it.

'_Pile up a few miles north of your location, backup on their way, reach your destination as soon as possible.'_

Great. A pile up. Ugh.

'Ten-Four, I'm on my way.' I say into the radio. I always feel a bit stupid saying stuff like that. Like I'm in one of those plays from High School, using the Police Dialogue and thinking I'm so awesome but I'm really not.

I miss that.

I pull out onto the freeway and turn on the siren. It blares out loudly, and I wince. I still haven't gotten used to that. People in their cars move out of the way for me and I drive quickly but carefully through the middle of them.

After a while, I finally get to the place where the crash took place, and it's pretty bad. About five cars are smashed up and smoking. I park at the side and get out, bringing my radio with me and clipping it onto my shoulder.

'I'm at the site of the accident; it's pretty bad, request for at least two ambulances?' I ask the officers at the station. I take a look around and see a few people sitting at the side of the road. Some of them have minor injuries. Nothing too serious. I turn around and my eyes widen. A man is lying on the floor, groaning. It looks like his chest has been cut open and blood is covering his shirt. I grab my radio and quickly walk over to where the man is lying.

'Okay, we have a man seriously injured; we need an ambulance here now, on Ten-Twenty!' I yell into my radio, keeping it secure on my shoulder.

I kneel next to the man and ask if he's okay. It's kind of a stupid question, he's obviously not okay.

'The ambulance will be here soon, don't worry. Just stay calm and you'll be alright.'

The man nods and I stand up again and go back to where the other people involved are sitting.

'Are you guys all okay? No serious injuries?' I ask. They all nod and I am reassured as the ambulance sirens come into earshot. They park up quickly and the medics get out, rushing over to the man on the ground. They take out an oxygen mask and push it over the man's nose and mouth.

'Put pressure on that wound!' One of them shouts, and another runs over and presses down on the chest.

'You can go now, it's all under control.' A Doctor says to me and I nod, backing away to my car. I unlock it and get in, putting my radio back in its holder and pulling my seatbelt across my body. After it clicks in, I start up the car and drive away from the wreckage. It feels so strange just leaving, when I really could be helping to keep someone alive.

'_Okay, Officer 4453, your shift is over, you can go home now.' _Someone says from the Office and I turn off the radio. I go home now, and someone else takes my place. I always feel bad when I go home – working always takes my mind off things.

When I get to my new apartment, I turn on the TV and sit there for a while. Maybe I should go out somewhere? Nozu shut down a few months ago because apparently its owner went crazy and tried to kill some people with some sushi chopsticks. I guess I'll just stay here tonight.

I hate living here on my own, I feel so lonely without someone to talk to, laugh with, and cry with. Sam would let me do all of those things, even though she sometimes got annoyed at me. I guess that's just who she is.

_Sam._

Even though it's been a long time since I last saw her, I just can't forget about her.

S_he's always on my mind._

**Haha so that was the first chapter of 'Pursuit'. Hope you liked ittt! And if you didn't, then… uh, sorry? Haha, so hopefully I'll see you in the next chapter! Baii!:3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally, Chapter Two! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam&Cat, and if I did I would be able to buy my own helicopter (;**

Today I'm going to a helicopter class.

I know, I'm confused too. I got a phone call _very _early this morning. I had to drink three cups of coffee to wake up properly. So anyway, this phone call was saying that I had to go in for a class in helicopter assistance. Something to do with cameras? I don't know…

The guy that normally does it resigned so apparently, I have to fill his space temporarily while they find a person who specializes in it. All I have to do is move a camera around, right? It shouldn't be too hard…

I was wrong. This is really difficult. I've been sat here for the past hour, controlling this camera, and I still have no idea how to do it. The woman teaching me is hardly helping either, she's just looking at her phone and whenever I ask her a question, she just tells me to 'focus' and try again. Ugh, why can't _she _just do this stupid job instead of me?

I think I'm getting the hang of it now… Use this lever _here _to move this thing to _here – _I lied. I'm not getting the hang of it. I wish Sinjin or someone was here, he would be able to do it easily. Actually, no, not Sinjin. Last time we talked, he tried to take some of my hair and use it as a food coloring. Don't even ask me how that works, because I have no idea either.

Okay, so if I pull this lever, it zooms in the camera? Oh my god, it worked! I almost squeal, but then I remember that I'm not supposed to. I left the old Cat behind after Sam left, didn't I. No, I'm not thinking about Sam right now, I'm thinking about this stupid camera. Gotta concentrate.

This woman is seriously annoying me. Who is she, anyway? It's like she can't even be bothered to teach m-

'Trina?'

She looks up. Oh my god, I found Trina. _What _is she doing here?

'Cat…?' she asks. She remembers me?

'Yeah, it's me.' I say, staring at her and wondering why I didn't recognize her the second I walked in. It's _Trina, _for God's sake.

'Cat! How are you? I had no idea you were in the force now!' She says, at the same time as combing her hair.

'I-I'm fine, thanks… what are you doing here? I mean, you've never taken electronics class?' I ask her, frowning. 'How did you even get the job?'

'Oh… well, you know how Sinjin and I got together and—'

She's cut off by me practically falling out of the chair in the chopper.

'You and Sinjin are dating?!' I whisper-scream at her, looking around to check that no one sees us talking. If someone found out that I wasn't even working, they would probably fire me. And that would be extremely bad. Do you know how much I did to get this job?

'Yeah. I figured that if we dated, he would forget about Tori, because, who doesn't think I'm much prettier than her! I hate the thought that anyone would feel like that. But of course, I'm awesome, so no one will!' She says, pulling out her PearPhone again and texting someone vigorously.

'So, Sinjin gave you this job?' I ask, glancing at her nails. They're bright pink.

'He gave me the job temporarily, so I could earn a bit of money before I become a famous pop star, obvs!' She squeals, clapping her hands together and then wincing. 'Oh my gosh, I forgot about my nails! Are they okay?!' She goes into the back of the chopper and sits down, pulling out her nail file and working on her nails.

Okay… so that just happened. I turn my attention back to the camera and press some random buttons. Ugh, why can't there just be some instructions somewhere?!

I have an idea. I have my PearPod with me. Why don't I just look up how to do it on some police-y website? Obviously, Trina isn't going to help me, because she apparently doesn't even know how to do this herself. I tap on a page and it comes up with some instructions.

Great, so now I can actually do this properly.

**The joystick on the left controls the camera. It turns it left and right, up and down.**

I pull the joystick to the left and the camera pans to the left. I bring it back to the center and look back at my PearPod.

**The lever on the right controls the zoom option. To zoom the camera in on something, pull the lever up. To zoom out, pull the lever down.**

Okay, so now I can zoom in and out.

**The button to the bottom turns on the thermal imaging on or off.**

So this is for at night when I have to use heat vision to find people? Okay. I think I've got the controls down. I better go and tell Trina.

'Okay, Trina, I'm all done here. What time is my shift again?'

She looks down at her clipboard and then throws it onto the seat next to her.

'Eight-Thirty PM.' she says, immersed in her filed nails again.

'…You mean 2030 hours?' I ask, going over to the clipboard and studying it.

'Yeah, whatever. I don't understand you people with your weird time names and code words and crap.' Trina says, rolling her eyes. I sigh.

'Well, it's been nice seeing you again, I guess.' I say, hesitantly. 'Say hi to Tori for me, next time you see her.'

'_Fine, _see you later, Cat.'

I go down the steps of the chopper and shake my head.

That was confusing.

It's 8:30 and I'm back in the helicopter, waiting for the pilot to arrive. Trina gave me a keycard to get in, so I guess I'm allowed to be here, right? Anyway, this guy's late. We were supposed to take off five minutes ago and he's not even here to do the safety checks yet. Ugh.

I decide to text Jade because I haven't talked to her in what seems like forever, so I take out my PearPhone.

_Hey, _I type, _what's up? Anything new happen lately?_

It doesn't take long before my phone vibrates. I haven't really been in touch with any of my Hollywood Arts friends in a while.

**I'm good, thanks. **It reads. **Beck and I are working on a new movie. Any idea what the main girl's name should be?**

_Sam. _I text back, not even realizing what I had said. Oops.

**Sam? Are you still not over that chick? **Oh, and there's Jade's mean side taking over again. She's getting better at being nicer now; I guess Beck is good with people.

_Sorry. I just can't stop thinking about her. _

**Well, maybe you should try harder. **I cringe at the message, but it's true. I should try harder to forget. I have to be professional about this.

_Thanks for the input, Jade. _I write. I can picture her smirking. _I gotta go, my colleagues should be here soon, and I don't think I'm even supposed to bring my phone to my job. _

**Alright. Call me sometime, okay? **I smile. Jade can be nice when she wants to.

_Kay, bye!_ I send, and then I put my phone back in my pocket. Good timing, too, because the Pilot just arrived.

'Hi, you must be Cat, right?' He says, shaking my hand. 'You all okay to go? I've done the safety checks and we should be ready to go.'

'Yeah, let's do it.' I say, and sit down by the camera, strapping myself in. I turn on my radio and put it in the place on my shoulder. I hope I do it right. My job is to use the thermal camera to spot people possibly hurting others, breaking into shops, or finding drug farms in warehouses or people's houses.

'So if we find something, I'm going to be the one to stop people breaking into places?' I ask, nervously. Please say no…

'Yeah, that's your job. You're the only one with the correct qualifications, right? You're normally an on-foot officer?' He says. Crap.

'Yeah, that's what I normally do. So, if we find drug farms, do I have to breach the building? Do I get backup?' I ask, checking that I have my pistol on my belt and some pepper spray, just in case of an emergency. Although I hate carrying weapons, I guess I have to have them.

'You should be allowed backup if you call for it; I think extra officers are on hold.'

I consider asking him why the extra officers can't do this job instead of me, but I decide that it would probably be a bad idea and I huff, folding my arms. I wait while the chopper takes off, then I turn on the camera and press the thermal imaging button. I press record and wait.

'Uh… Okay, we've got something here; this house is a lot hotter than it should be. Unless they have like, really high heating or something, this is possibly a drug farm…' I say into my radio, zooming in on the house. Oh no, I should've used professional language in that sentence… Hopefully they won't realize.

'**Okay, we'll check it out, please land in the nearest landing point possible, we need your assistance.'**

I actually don't understand why they can't do it and we stay in the air, it would make a lot more sense that way. …I can be smart when I want to…

I sigh. 'We need to land.' I tell the Pilot, and he nods. After we land, I get out and run over to the building. It doesn't take long – we didn't land too far away. After I get there, I am met by some other officers with some Tasers. Okay, here we go.

I knock on the door and wait, hopping from one foot to the other. I'd only done something like this once before, and I hated it. Thankfully, a man opens the door.

'H-Hello, it has come to our attention that you could be holding drugs in this building, and we would like to come and check it out, is that okay with you?' I say, awkwardly. I hold my breath and hope that it's fine.

It's not. He slams the door in my face and apparently starts shouting to someone. I look at the other officers – they're nodding at me.

'Sir, we seriously need to take a look at this building, kindly open the door, please.'

Hopefully I don't sound too nervous, I was taught that sounding nervous makes you less of a threat to people. The man doesn't open the door, so I guess I'm obliged to go in now… Oh my god, what if I have to wrong warranty? I need to stop thinking about these things.

I kick at the door as hard as I can, and it moves about an inch. I kick it again two times, and it opens with a crack. I'm glad my boots are made with steel, because otherwise that would have been painful.

'We are in the building, get down on the ground so we can get through!' I shout, and we step inside. A man and a woman appear and lie on the floor. Three cops go over to them and handcuff them so that they can't hurt us. I take two other cops upstairs with me and there it is – a lot of drugs. I take my radio.

'That is a positive on drug use, there is a farm in the building, what do you suggest we do now?' I ask the officers on the line.

'**Okay, we need you to arrest the residents and bring them down to the station. Write down the address and you'll be fine. We'll get specialized people in to take a closer look at the building soon.'**

I shut off the radio and go back downstairs. The others follow me and I go over to the people we handcuffed earlier.

'You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. I am arresting you for holding drugs in your place of living. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, an attorney will be provided at no expense to you. You have the right to not answer questions at any time and request an attorney be present before any questioning continues. Do you understand these rights?'

They nod and we take the man and woman outside and into the patrol cars, taking their names and details down. After they drive off, I stand for a moment to wait for permission to go back to the helicopter.

The officer that stayed behind to make sure there were no other people walks outside and shakes my hand.

'You can go now. Thanks for your help; we wouldn't have been able to do it without you. Oh, and good job on the arrest speech!' he says, and walks away.

I can't even tell you how long it took to memorize that arrest speech. It took even longer than to memorize on of Sikowitz's plays! And they were _long_. I smile and turn to go back to the chopper when I see something from the corner of my eye.

_I could've sworn that it was a flash of blonde hair._

**So, that was the second chapter, sorry it took a while to be put up. It took a long time to write, I couldn't think of what to do! Sorry if I got the arrest speech wrong, I'm not a cop so I had to look it up, haha. Oh, and also, I'm sorry if I got the part where Cat goes into the house, I don't know if she needed a proper 'Warrant' or whatever, so let's just assume she has everything she needs to do stuff. This chapter wasn't really logical… So, hopefully, see you in the third chapter!:D **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is the third chapter, yayyy! **_**(Finally) **_**I'm soo sorry about the wait; my laptop's keyboard is broken so the 'e','t', '1' and '2' keys don't work. I tried to fix it but that didn't go too well… (; So, I have to use the on screen keyboard to type which takes literally **_**forever. **_**Anyway, here's Chapter 3!:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sam&Cat, if I did; Jade would've made an appearance a long time ago…**

Today has been a disaster.

I have a ton of paperwork to complete, Jade isn't answering any of my calls, I can't get in touch with any of my colleagues, and I can't find that box of red hair dye I bought earlier anywhere.

Okay, I haven't done _any _work this week, but that's okay, right…? Ugh, I should really try to finish up some of this paperwork. Since those people got arrested a couple weeks ago, the cops in our area have been trying to search every house that looks suspicious. Of course, that means a lot of search warrants.

You know what, maybe I should just do something fun to take my mind off it for a while. Shopping! If Jade would answer my calls, we could go together. Yeah, I need to catch up with her, y'know? See how her work's going, how Beck is, whatever really. I mean, she's probably still my best friend after all these years of knowing her.

Did I ever tell you how Jade and I met? Well, we were about eleven years old. She moved into my school from another one, and she didn't really have many friends at that point. I know she wasn't as… how shall I put this… _scary_ as she was in High School back then, but I guess she didn't really trust many people at that point. She kind of just ignored anyone who tried to talk to her.

Around that time, our school was putting on a kind of mini musical thing. My mom tried to make me audition for it, but I was really shy back then. I know, it's kind of hard to picture, right? Anyway, one time I was just singing under my breath and I heard this other voice singing along with me. It was incredible; I'd never heard anyone sing so well. Guess whose voice it was? Yeah. Jade's. After that, we got talking and we kind of bonded over our parents. Well, not exactly that, but how we both felt something was sorta… off about them. My parents obviously thought I had some sort of mental problem, and Jade's just ignored her completely.

Well anyway, we both decided to audition for that school play, and we got the two main female parts. We've sung together ever since.

I might have had a teeny little crush on Jade at one point, too. (Shh, don't tell her! Promise? Okay.)

Anyway, we've always been best friends since then, and although sometimes she can be kinda mean, I'll still be her best friend forever!

_Where is that hair dye?!_

Oh. Yeah. I forgot to tell you – I still have red hair. It was one of the things I just couldn't bear to change about me. I really love my red hair. It reminds me of red velv- _no, I'm not going back to the old Cat. _

Sorry about that. So anyway, shopping sounds like a plan.

I dial Jade's number, and this time she finally picks up.

'**Hello?' **I hear, and I hold up my PearPhone to my ear.

'_Jade?'_ I say, looking around for my keys.

'**Cat!' **She practically screams into the phone. I smile and give a breathy laugh into the phone.

'_Hey, Jade. How are you?'_

'**I'm good, thanks.' **She says. I can hear Beck in the background.

'_**Jade, I'm going to go beat Robbie in bowling. See you later!'**_

'**Okay. Make sure you win, or no sex for a month!' **Jade shouts.

'_Ew, Jade, I did not just hear that.'_

'**What? Oh, sorry, Cat!'**

Jade is still dating Beck, after all this time. I honestly think they were made for each other, even though they have their little arguments. And no, I wasn't jealous of Beck in High School. …Okay, maybe I was a little bit. _Anyway, _enough about that. Ugh.

'_You doing anything today? I've got a day off.'_ I ask, secretly hoping that I get to spend some time with her. I haven'tseen her in like, forever. Please say you don't have work; please say you don't have work, please s—

'**I don't have any plans for today. Why, were you planning on us meeting up?'**

'_Well, yeah, if you want to.' _I say cautiously. What? She's still Jade.

'**Yeah, sure. Coffee?' **She asks, and I'm still trying to find my car ke- oh, here they are. Under my hat that says 'hat' on it.

'_Sam used to like this hat.' _ I blurt out, completely forgetting that I'm on the phone.

'**What? Ugh, nevermind. I'll see you in an hour, usual place, okay?' **and she hangs up.

Oh, Jade, always so sweet and kind.

'Uh… I'll have a toffee latte, please.' I say to the man behind the counter of the coffee shop.

'Yeah, and I'll have a Caffé Latte, don't take too long or I'll—'

I roll my eyes and pull Jade away from the counter.

'Jade will have a Caffé Latte, please.' I confirm, and he nods, checking the cash register to see how much our drinks will cost.

'Okay, that will be $2.94 and $2.55, please.' I give him the money and we go over to a booth.

It's been a long day. Jade and I went shopping for just about the entire day. First, she dragged me to some random shop that I'd never even heard of before, and to be honest, I'm quite glad that I hadn't. All you could see was black, and the occasional smear of red. I don't even know what half the stuff even was in there, there were just loads of creepy dolls and masks with half the face burnt off. It was really scary…

Oh, and then I made her go get ice cream with me. I guess old habits die hard, right? Believe it or not, Freezy Queen is still open nowadays. (Long live) and obviously, we went to _a lot _of clothes shops. I'm physically exhausted.

It's now about 10:30 at night and it's dark outside.

'So, Valentine, what's been happening in that crazy life of yours lately?' Jade says, slamming her bag down on the seat next to her and sneering at the people nearby who looked over to see what the noise was. I hide my face behind a list of drinks and bite my thumb nail awkwardly.

'You know that's bad for you?' Jade says, while rummaging through her bag and pulling out her PearPhone.

'Yeah, well, whatever.' I say, waving my hand in the air in a motion that says "I don't care". 'Not much really, I mean, I arrested some people a few weeks back, but that's it, really.'

Jade sits back in her seat and looks at me with a surprised expression on her face, her pierced eyebrow raised.

'Well, I'll be damned. Little Cat Valentine actually beat up some people.'

I furrow my eyebrows and fold my arms.

'Well I didn't actually hit anyone, I just kicked down the door, but… yeah, you could say that.' I smirk and Jade does too. She shows me her phone and how she got "Loads of really awesome zombies" to be in her latest movie. Ah, the magic of movie makeup. I wish I still did makeup like I did at Hollywood Arts. That was so fun, remember that time I turned Tori into a zombie?

'One toffee latte and a caffe latte!' Some dude shouts from the counter and I go to get both drinks. Just outside the window, there's a group of guys arguing. I roll my eyes. Guys can be so rowdy sometimes. I guess Sam was a little rowdy sometimes too, but at least she was-

I almost choke on the air, if that's even possible, because I've just seen that same flash of blonde hair that I would never forget. I've seen that a lot lately. I shake my head and carry on walking. I'm probably just hallucinating.

I grab the drinks and go back to where Jade is sitting, plopping myself into the chair and taking deep breaths.

'About time,' Jade says, taking a sip of her coffee. 'You okay? You look a bit pale.' She looks at me through narrowed eyes.

'Y-Yeah, I'm fine.' I say, drinking some of my coffee and feeling the warmth seep through my body.

'Ugh, did you think you saw that girl again?' Jade sighs, putting down the cup and folding her arms.

'No…' I say, and then I sink down in my chair when she gives me a death glare. 'Okay, fine. Yes.'

'Cat, this is the fifth time today. You need to forget about this girl. You have to accept that she's gone now.'

'But, Jadey...' I start, then fade out when I see how disappointed she is.

'Look, Cat you need to-'

Bang.

I jump and so does Jade, although she quickly goes back to the same stance, acting like nothing happened.

'You just need t-'

Bang.

What _is _that?

'Okay Cat, you really need-'

Bang.

'UGH!' Jade yells, grabbing her bags and practically dragging me out of the coffee shop.

'Jade, our drinks…' I say, but she's not listening. She takes me towards that group of people arguing outside.

'JADE, I don't think this is a good idea…' Some of the group have noticed us and are sending death glares our way. I don't know why they're bothering, nothing can compare to Jade's glare. I remember Robbie used to pee himself whenever Jade got mad.

'Hey, you lot!' Jade yells across the parking lot, leaving me standing by myself about two meters away from the nearest gang member. Jade goes right up to the guy who seems to be the leader and gets his attention by shoving him against a wall.

'Will you pipe the _fuck _down, we're trying to have a nice little catch up on Cat's new job and you're being idiots and it's _pissing me off.'_

I bite my lip nervously and notice that at least two of the group visibly tensed and turned away at the mention of my name.

'Hey. Get off of Jason, slut.' One of them says, and Jade turns around, her eyes wide open.

'_What _did you just call me?' Jade asks, and I can practically see the anger radiating off her.

'You heard me.' He says, and Jade makes her move. She turns back to the leader, Jason, and punches him square in the face. My eyes widen and I take a step back as the whole group crowd around her. There are about six of them altogether, four of them male and three female. Well, I _think_ there's four and three, I can't really tell since most of them have their backs to me.

One of them grabs Jade and slaps her, and I can't take it. I can't just stand here and let Jade get hurt! I walk calmly over to the group.

'Heyy!' I say, in a bubbly voice, waving to them. They look pretty confused right now.

'Uh… who's this chick?' one of them says, and I smile widely.

'My name's Cat.' I say, offering my hand out to the guy who called Jade a slut, for him to shake it. Jade's backed up a bit, so hopefully no one else hurts her. I guess she doesn't like fighting as much as she used to. The guy hesitates, but he takes my hand anyway, grasping it lightly.

'Oh, like the animal?' He asks, and a couple of the group laughs a little.

I quickly pull his arm behind me so that he's off balance, and then I push him to the ground, holding both his arms behind him and my foot is pressed against his back.

'What's that supposed to mean?' I say in a soft, smug tone. It actually worked! I guess the rest of them have realized that I'm sort of a threat, because they're backing up a bit. Two of them still haven't faced me yet, so I can't get a good look at their faces. Both of them are wearing dark hooded jackets, so I can't even see their hair colors. It's also dark out, so it would be hard to see, anyway.

The man on the ground is struggling a bit now, so I let him go, and he scurries away, the rest of the people following him quickly.

Jade looks kinda shocked, so I grab her hand and pull her over to her car and we get in. I look over at the clock on the dashboard. It's 11:23 am. Ugh.

I look back at Jade. 'So, it's been nice to see you today…'

**Sorry I took so long. Oh, and there are tinyyy mentions of Cade/Bade in this chapter, but this is a Puckentine story, so Sam will definitely show up soon! Like, really soon. (;**


End file.
